


First Years Sleepover

by PrincessArcelia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessArcelia/pseuds/PrincessArcelia
Summary: Koganegawa had a brilliant idea. To have a sleepover with almost all of his friends! He already can't wait for the next one!
Kudos: 13





	First Years Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest y'all. I did rush this given I wrote it at like, one in the morning. So it may not be good. If there's any grammatical errors, do let me know in the comments!

Koganegawa had been super excited when Karasuno came back from Tokyo. Not just because it meant practice matches with them. It meant he could set up the sleepover he wanted to do with his friends.

Sure it could just be him, Goshiki, Hyakuzawa, Kindaichi and Kunimi. Though that was no fun. He wanted all of his friends and fellow first years. Though it did suck Hyakuzawa couldn't come due to a family event. 

"Coming!" Koganegawa yelled out while heading to greet the Karasuno first years. Opening the door to see said people. All of them carry a small backpack. Tsukishima, for once, had to bite his tongue to not laugh. Why? Because Koganegawa was wearing a Pikachu onesie. "Welcome to my humble abode! Everyone else is here," he said stepping aside to let them in. 

"Ojamashimasu," the four repeated. Taking off their shoes. "I got everything for tonight. Tsukki." Not seeing Yamaguchi eye twitch at the use of the nickname. The Date Tech first year went to the closet to take out the rest of the onesies. He needed to thank his parents again in the morning. "You get a drgaon. Yamaguchi, penguin. Hinata, dog. Kageyama, panda." Placing the onesies before either boy could say anything. 

"I'm not wearing this," Tsukishima voiced. Looking at the dragon onesie with disdain. Though Koganegawa didn't hear what the middle blocker said. Already leading Hinata and Kageyama to the kitchen since the two brought extra drinks and snacks. "It's just one night Tsukki," Yamaguchi said. "Do I really have to?" "Unless you want me to show everyone that picture of you cuddling your dinosaur plushie, yes," Yamaguchi quietly threatened. A smile on his face. 

★

"What should we watch first?" Koganegawa asked everyone while he went over to the dvd shelf. Goshiki, the closest to the shelf, looked at the selection the Date Tech setter had. Tsukishima was silently fuming at having to wear a dragon onesie of all things. Yamaguchi besides him already eating some chips.

"We could watch a horror movie," Kunimi suggested. Already curled up like a cat would be. Well, he was wearing the cat onesie after all. Both Kageyama and Kindaichi seemed to pale at the words. Kageyama had never been a fan of said movies. Kindaichi could watch one if he prepared himself. Though he wasn't exactly the horror movie aficionado that Kunimi was. "Yeah a horror movie!" Hinata exclaimed. The ears of his onesie flopping from the movement. Heading over to see what there was. 

"Let's watch this one!" Koganegawa held out the dvd. Hearing the other teenagers agree to it. Kageyama gave a shrug. He wasn't going to admit he didn't like horror movies. Not anytime soon. 

★

At various points of the movie the teenagers jumped. Even Tsukishima despite trying to appear like it didn't affect him. Kindaichi would bring the hood of his tiger onesie down to cover his eyes. Only letting go during the not scary scenes. Goshiki was clutching onto his pillow while his eyes stared at the screen. "Don't open it. Don't open it. Don't open it," Hinata whispered. Looking at the tv through his fingers. 

Neither of the eight teenagers noticed Koganegawa little sister, Akemi, silently make her way to them. Going to right behind the nearest person. Who didn't notice from being too engrossed in the movie. Waiting for her moment to strike. 

Just as the character in the movie screamed, so did Akemi. Causing the teenagers to look behind them and scream too. Hinata, Yamaguchi and Goshiki latched onto the nearest person. Which happened to be Koganegawa and Tsukishima. Kunimi didn't scream. Though he looked genuinely surprised. Kindaichi and Kageyama were both white as a sheet. Looking anywhere but their friends while shaking. 

"Akemi!" The girl laughed as Koganegawa ran after her. Hinata somehow still holding onto him. Until she reached the safety of her bedroom. "You can let go of me now," Tsukishima voiced. "Sorry Tsukki," Yamaguchi apologized as the two let go. 

★

The rest of the night had been spent watching other non-horror movies. Even a game or two of charades was played. Koganegawa and Kageyama, who teamed up for the game, had ended up winning. 

It was nearly one in the morning when they finally decided to go to sleep. Putting away the chips and throwing the empty cups. Before rolling out the futons and setting down the blankets and pillows. "We should have this again," Koganegawa said as he laid down. Hearing murmurs of agreement. "I would offer. But I live farther than everyone else," Hinata said. Already cocooning himself in the blanket. "I can hold the next one," came Yamaguchi voice. "I just need to let my parents know so if anyone wants to pick a date." 

Koganegawa grabbed his cellphone. Quickly creating a groupchat with all of them. Though they could discuss further details another day. "Night." "Night." 

It was mostly quiet. All that could be heard was the ruffling from tossing back and forth. Until a sigh filled the room. 

"Can anyone else sleep?" Kageyama asked. Almost everyone saying they couldn't. "What, can the King not sleep with us commoners?" Tsukishima commented. Only to be whacked with a pillow. Not that he could tell who it was with the combination of it being dark and not wearing his glasses. 

"Maybe we should sleep in a pile?" Goshiki shyly suggested. "Sounds good to me," Yamaguchi said. Moving his futon closer. Followed by everyone else in the group before finally falling asleep. 

And if Akemi took a picture of them to tease her brother in the future, well, none of them had to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked this one-shot! And Happy Birthday Kageyama!


End file.
